Magnets
by MiNi-RAi
Summary: Just like what the title says. Please read and review :


Mina: Yes, we haven't updated our other story in a while… Sorry but we just can't seem to find any inspiration to continue it so it'll be on hiatus. Of course we won't abandon it! Meanwhile, I thought up of this random story while doing our physics project. It's really short but I hope you like it!

(Kagami and Aiko: -busy with schoolwork-)

Disclaimer: We don't own it :P

XOXO

The bell signifying that classes have now ended had just rung. Many students were now heading to their rooms. Others had after school activities while others were busy with class duties and such. One certain brunette however, was just sitting alone in the science room, looked like she was playing with three magnets. She and Nonoko were the only ones left in the room.

"Mikan, what are you doing?"

Mikan continued to bump the magnets into each other. She would bump on pair and watch it stick to each other. Then, she would pull them away, take the other magnet and try stick it to the first magnet but it would repel.

"Just wondering about the magnets."

Nonoko observed Mikan's face. She didn't look like she was doing it for fun. In fact, her eyebrows would furrow every now and then. They seem to puzzle her.

"Wondering about what?"

She finally tore her gaze away from the magnets and looked at her.

"Well, I tried putting these two together," she showed Nonoko the first two magnets, "and they would stick! But when I try the other one,"

She pulled away the two magnets and tried to put together the other two but they would move away from each other.

"it just moves away like that!"

Nonoko couldn't help but giggle and pat Mikan's shoulder.

"What's so funny?" Mikan pouted.

Nonoko cleared her throat and went to the board. She drew a square.

"Remember our lesson about magnetic fields?"

Mikan nodded.

"Ok, so let's say that this square here is the magnet. A magnet has two poles. The north and south pole."

She wrote 'N' at the top of the square and wrote 'S' below the square. She drew another square and wrote 'N' and 'S' as well. She then turned to Mikan who was staring at her drawings in wonder. She smiled.

"Anyway, to make it short, let's just put it this way: if you try to put both n poles , they avoid each other. However, if you put and 'N' pole and an 'S' pole together then they would stick because the rule is: "Same repel, opposite attracts!" She ended.

Mikan's face brightened.

"Oh! You mean like that saying Nonoko-chan? Magnets do that too?"

Nonoko nodded with a smile. Her expression then turned into a horrified look when she saw the time.

"Oh my gosh Mikan! Can you lock up for me? I really have to go. Anna must be looking for me!"  
"Alright! Be careful on your way Nonoko."

"Thanks, Mikan."

And with that, Mikan was left all alone. She, too, looked at the time and frowned.

"Natsume's going to be mad. I bet he's looking for me already."

She tidied up the room really quickly, locked the room and ran to the direction of the Sakura tree.

XOXO

Natsume and Mikan had finally gotten together after all those years of teasing and yelling. At least once a week, they'd meet up at the Sakura Tree and just enjoy each other's company. Maybe talk or sometimes it would lead to bickering or even a date. Today was supposed to be that day for this week.

'Supposed to be,' Natsume emphasized in his head.

He had been waiting there for almost an hour and his patience had been wearing thin.

Natsume shook his head.

It didn't used to be this way. He used to love the solitude and he hated anyone disturbing that peace, well, except for Ruka. He didn't really bother him anyway. All that changed when Mikan came into his life and now, he missed her talking to him about anything and everything. Somehow, she made his day complete.

He closed his manga.

"Forget this. I'm just going to look for the baka already." He sighed, got up and made his way to the school building.

XOXO

Mikan was now running, hoping Natsume wouldn't be too annoyed with her for being late. She put her hand in her pocket.

"Oh no, I brought the magnets! I'll just return them tomorrow. I'm sure Nonoko-chan would understand."

She turned and

BAM!

Collided with someone.

"Mikan, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Yuu. Thanks. I'm fine." Mikan smiled and stood up. She helped Yuu stand up as well.

"Sorry for bumping into you! I'm kinda in a hurry because I'm late for meeting Natsume"

"That's alright. No harm done. As for Natsume, I saw him. He's just straight ahead. He was talking to Hotaru."

"Thanks, Yuu" she said, as she continued to run in the direction Yuu pointed to. However, she was, again, stopped by another obstacle. Fan girls.

"Well, at least this proves Natsume is here." She muttered. She was going to tell them to move out of the way but was stopped when she heard there conversation.

"Natsume-sama should have ended up with Hotaru! I could have accepted it more if it was them. Hotaru is 'The Ice Queen' after all. They're so perfect for each other!"

The others agreed with her.

Mikan was able to get a peek at Hotaru and Natsume talking. They did look… perfect. They were both popular, smart, quiet…

'Natsume, likes quiet.' She added sadly.

They were like copies of each other.

'Well, if they did end up together, I'll be happy as long as my two favorite people are happy.' she smiled sadly and walked away. She decided to walk around for a bit or maybe head for the Sakura Tree like the original plan. She always relaxed when she was there.

XOXO

Natsume was pissed. Hotaru was planning to sell off his pictures to his deranged fan girls. Most of whom, were surrounding them.

"Imai, give them. Now" he said in a low, threatening voice.

"And what makes you think I'll give these to you when I can sell them to make more money."

Natsume, annoyed tried to burn the pictures but to no avail.

"No use trying to burn them, Hyuuga. I made these fireproof. I'm not dumb enough to sell pictures of you that could actually be burned. And also, I have many copies of these so I can just sell those off even if you do find a way to get rid of the ones I have here now"

Hotaru looked at him smugly. Her plan was going to work. Okay, so she bluffed about the extra copies but her face showed no trace of that.

"How much?"

"What was that, Hyuuga?"

"How much do I have to pay for those photos and for you to burn the extras?"

"Forty thousand rabbits."

Natsume opened his wallet and took out the money.

"You better get rid of all of them or I WILL find a way to myself."

"Like you can." She said, and gave him the envelope with all the photos.

Natsume checked to see if all of them were there and when he was done, handed the money to Hotaru.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

Natsume didn't answer and just walked away. By that time, the crowd had dispersed because he unconsciously (or more like consciously) made the temperature rise. The only one left was our resident mind-reader. He planned to ignore him and continue looking for Mikan but he stopped him.

"Ne, Natsume. Did you do something to Mikan again? She looked really down just now. Said something about you and Hotaru being perfect together and magnets lie and stuff like that."

Natsume didn't answer and just dashed off to the one place he knows where Mikan would be.

XOXO

Mikan was now sitting on top of the tree, playing, once again with the magnets. She desperately tried to put the magnets with the same poles together. She finally gave up and threw the magnets down in frustration and cried.

"Why can't it be like that? You're the same! Of course you'd be perfect together! Why can't you just go with that one?"

"Because it doesn't want to." A deep voice answered her from below.

Mikan looked down and saw Natsume pick up the magnets and climb up the tree. He sat next to her and wiped the tears in her eyes.

"How many times have we told you that you look uglier when you cry, huh?"

"By 'we', you mean Hotaru and you, right?"

"Hn"

"So why don't you just be with Hotaru then? Why was it me? You say I'm ugly and noisy and dumb so why?" she yelled, hitting him half-heartedly.

He looked at the magnets in his hands.

"Because," he started, "we're so the same that we repel. Just like these magnets."

Mikan pulled away from him and continued to bawl.

"No! The magnets lie! Even those fan girls said you two would look perfect together."

Natsume took her hands in a tight grip.

"Mikan, look at me." He ordered in a gently but serious voice.

She was caught off guard again, just by the simple mention of her name by him. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"First answer me this, am I the fan girls?"

"No" Mikan sniffed.

"Second, who's my girlfriend?"

"Me but I'm not - "

Natsume silenced her by putting his index finger on her lips and then he removed it and continued.

"Last question, who do you believe, them or me?"

Mikan's eyes filled with tears again.

"You." She replied with a quivering voice.

"Good answer."

He closed the gap between them with a kiss. It didn't last for very long but it made Mikan's heart feel warm and she felt secure. When they parted, Natsume wiped her tears again.

"You better not forget those answers"

"Mm… Ne, Natsume, so does that mean that we really are like the magnets?" she answered, smiling a bit.

Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"If you're still thinking of me and your harlot best friend getting together, stop it. Having someone too alike to you is just boring. That's why opposites attract. The other one fills the void of the other. They make up for the weaknesses and make each other realize that there's more to life than what they're used to seeing."

"I guess you're right."

They stayed in the tree and watched the stars together. She took out the magnets again. She stuck two of them together and kept the other one in her pocket. She looked at Natsume again and planted a kiss on his cheek. She moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Definitely like magnets."

XOXO

Mina: Ok, I know it was predictable and it sucked but I just really had to write this down or I would never be able to focus. Anyway, please do review and tell me what you think! Even if it's a criticism or whatever, just comment ^_^


End file.
